


Promises

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in the Tommy Boy universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Buckaroo escorted Tommyboy to the casket. He held her close as she looked down at the man she loved. She placed the rose she had carried in with her and laid it on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered. "I promise to remember you and our love forever." The tears came unchecked.

Buckaroo stood by her, holding her as she stood, letting her emotions go.

Perfect Tommy came in to stand beside her. He took her into his arms and held her close. He didn't mind her soaking his shirt.

"I'll take care of her," he told Buckaroo.

Buckaroo nodded and left Tommy Boy with Perfect Tommy. He knew of their friendship and knew Tommy would be there for TB.


End file.
